Pretty Please?
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Adam! No, I'm not doing that!" "C'mon, Ari!Please?It'll be fun!" "No!" Edge decides to change his rating from R to X but he needs his girlfriend's help. Edge/Oc
1. Naughty Schoolgirl

Adam twiddled his thumbs then turned over to his sleeping girlfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She moaned sleepily, pushing his arms off. "Ari, wake up." He called, leaning over her and kissing her neck. She giggled and turned over to her back, looking up to him. "What?" Adam kissed her then nudged her neck, mumbling, "I had an sexual epiphany." She scoffed and turned over again, "Cut it out, Adam. And I'm too tired to have sex right now." He huffed angrily and sat up, pulling her with him. "Adam!" She whined sleepily. "I'm tired!" Adam kissed her lips then sighed deeply. "Let's make a video." Ari pulled away from him laughing, "A movie? What kind of-No!" she refused, shaking her head. "C'mon, Ari! It'll be fun!" Ari shook her head again. "Ari, it'll be so much fun! I swear!" He pled. She rolled her eyes. "Why do you wanna make a porn? You're supposed to be Rated R not Rated X." He grinned smugly. "Well." He started, rubbing her thighs. "Let's change that, shall we?" Ari rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, lying in bed again. "You don't even have a camera." Adam laid beside her, holding her waist again. "I can get one. So, what'll be the theme? Naughty Nurse or Naughty Schoolgirl?" She scoffed sleepily, turning her back to him. He smirked and kissed her ear, his smirk growing as it turned red. "Cut it out." She demanded sleepily. Adam chuckled and snuggled his face into her neck.

Ari looked around the electronics store then slapped Adam's arm. "I can't believe you talked me into this." She hissed. He smiled proudly. "Well, I wasn't doing much talking and neither were you." Ari blushed then turned away from him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his chin on her shoulder. "I think 'Ah, Adam! Please don't stop!' was your exact words if I'm not mistaken." She scoffed, her ears red. "Hi, how can I help you?" Asked the store clerk. Adam smiled and tightly laced his fingers with hers. "Yeah, we're looking for a video camera." The clerk nodded. "Is there a certain event that you need it for?" Ari blushed while Adam smirked and nodded. "Why do you need to-" "We're making a movie." The clerk's eyebrows raised then he turned towards a group of cameras on tripods. "This is a great camera for movies. If you put the memory card onto the computer, it's really easy to edit scenes." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You like this camera, Ari?" Adam asked with a smug smirk. She scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest as her ears turned a darker red. "Get whichever one you want, I don't care." Ari gasped as he pinched her cheek and smiled to the clerk, "We'll take it." The clerk chuckled softly then took the camera off the tripod. "I'll ring this up for you."

Ari slapped his hand away and turned to glare at him. "Adam! What the hell! That hurts!" He kissed the stinging and throbbing cheek then her pink lips. "Sorry. Do you want the theme to be Naughty Nurse or Naughty Schoolgirl?" She sighed, tapping her chin. "Schoolgirl." He licked his lips lustfully. "Sweet." She shook her head laughed, kissing his lips gently.

Ari buttoned up the white shirt, leaving the first two from her chest unbuttoned, showing an generous about of cleavage. "So, that's what Rangiku looks like?" Adam asked, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Shut up. And yes, Rangiku does look like this." "Sweet.." Adam was as a principal, complete with a grey suit and glasses. "You look quite swell, Principal Copeland." He chuckled softly then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pressing her against him. Ari giggled then squealed as he pulled the back of her skirt up. "Principal Copeland!" He leaned over and kissed her red ears softly. She moaned softly and pulled away, licking her lips. "Save it for the camera, tiger." He growled lustfully and playfully. She giggled and kissed his lips. "You sure you wanna do this, Ari?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Once we make this movie, there's no going back." Adam suggested. She smiled and slapped his arm. "You got me into it! I'm gonna do it." He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the nearest couch, pulling her into his lap. "Well the positions I wanna try is first, you suck me off then-" Ari quickly stood. "I do what?" "Suck me off?" He answered unsurely. She shook her head. "Adam! No, I'm not doing that!" He stood, stepping towards her, "C'mon, Ari! Please? It'll be fun!" She shook her head. "No! And it'll only be fun for you!" Adam sighed and pouted, "Pretty Please?" "No-no!" She stuttered. He grinned. He knew he was breaking her down. She loved it when he was a bad boy but love it even more when he was a sweet heart. "Adam, I'm not putting your-" Ari sighed deeply as he kissed her lips gently. "Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?" They laughed and she kissed him back. "Alright. But just this once." He grinned again then grabbed her backside tightly. She gasped and grabbed onto his wrist. "Once is all I need."

Ari giggled as Adam held up a piece of paper with the theme, their name and ages (Just in case) up to the camera. Then ran towards the desk in he set up in the living room. She knocked on the wall. "Come in." He answered. She giggled again then walked towards the two chairs in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me, Principal Copeland?" "Yes, please sit down, Ari." She sighed and quickly sat down, crossing her long legs. Adam adjusted his tie, licking his lips. "Now, I brought you here to talk to you about the dress code." Ari tilted her head in a confused yet cute manner. "The dress code? I'm not breaking the dress code." Adam sighed leaning over the desk on his elbows. "You are. Your skirt is much too short, and you show too much of your chest." Ari scoffed, crossing her arms under her breasts, slightly pushing them out of her shirt. "That is so not true! No one else has a problem with it." "True but I still must do something about it. Detention. For one week." She quickly stood, "What!? Detention!?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You heard me." As according to script, Ari stood and sultrily walked behind Adam's desk. "You see, Principal Copeland, a week of detention doesn't work for me." He sat back into his chair, licking his lips again, "Wh-what does work for you, Ms. Reynolds?" She sighed, twirling her finger in her hair. "Oh, I dunno, Principal Copeland. Maybe I give you the fucking of your life and I get off scott-free?" Adam grinned and leaned towards her, "Where did that come from? Hot.." Ari rolled her eyes and pushed him back in his seat. "Wait, Ari. I gotta move the camera closer." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips as he quickly ran past her for the camera. "Alright, Ari. Continue." He said placing the camera in his desired spot, which was right across the chair, and sat back down. "Wha-what?! Give me the what?!" She rolled her eyes and blushed darkly as she slid to her knees in front of him. Adam licked his lips and leaned back into the chair. Ari unzipped his suit pants, pulling his erected and covered in pre-cum cock out. She bit her lip, having this being the first time she's given oral sex, she was quite confused. He sighed, "Put it in your mouth, Ari." She huffed. Was he rushing her?! "Suck on it like a lolli pop." Biting her lip again, she obeyed, sliding the thick cock into her mouth, sucking. He sucked in a breathe of air, leaning back in his chair. She looked up to him then pulled her tongue towards the back of her throat to lick at his slit. Grunting, he grabbed onto her hair, panting. She pulled her tongue away from his slit, tracing the pulsing veins of his cock. He moaned, licking his lips. She pulled away and kissed his lips. She might not have given him oral before but she knew when he was about to cum and it wasn't gonna be in her mouth. Adam whined silently and kissed her back, pulling her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, gyrating her hips against his. He grunted and ripped her shirt open, grasping one of her full, brown orbs of skin. "A-Adam!" She squealed them moaned, holding his head. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipple again before puling it into her mouth, sucking. "A-adam, uhn.." She jerked her hips against his again, licking her full, dry lips. He grunted and pulled his mouth from her brown nipples before pulling her tight against him, standing. Ari squealed and held onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Adam shoved everything from the desk, lying her ontop of it. He wanted to move the camera closer but he couldn't move, his legs were stiff. "A-Ari, do me a favor, babe." He said, kissing her neck. She moaned and arched her back. "What?" She was hoping he didn't want anymore oral. "Move the camera closer, I can't." She huffed and sat up, kissing his lips. "Adam, if you don't screw me now, I will destroy you." He laughed and kissed her back, his fingers fumbling to pull off her underwear. "Adam.." She whimpered. He licked his lips, "I'm hurrying, babe." They let out a cry of pure bliss as he finally pushed inside her.

Ari laid her forehead on Adam's as she jutted her hips forward against his. He grunted and gripped her hips tightly, pushing himself deeper into her. "Ah! Adam!" She cried, arching her back, leaning her head back. He took one hand from her hip to grab a handful of her hair, licking the tender skin of her neck. She panted, licking her lips. Ari felt like she was gonna explode. She looked over to the camera then reached down, rubbing her clit. She jumped, biting her lip. She had seen girls do this in the flicks that Adam watched but never knew why. Now she knew. Ari looked up to Adam as he pulled out of her, leaning down in front of her drooling warmth. Before she could ask what he was doing, he thrusted his hungry tongue inside her. She screamed and arched her back, clutching the side of the desk. Adam stood then kissed her lips, tangling his tongue with hers. Ari kissed him back then laid back onto the desk, her head hanging off the side. He kissed her pierced stomach before thrusting back into her. Adam grunted and Ari screamed, clenching her eyes tightly as they came. She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, licking his lips. He growled playfully before kissing her. "One day of detention, right, Principal Copeland?" They laughed and he nodded. "Yeah, one day."

Adam looked over to Ari, her face and ears red. "You like it?" She turned to him, leaning against his shoulder. "Hell yeah, I like it! I'm so sexy! I should do this professionally!" He rolled his eyes then kissed her lips, pushing her down onto the couch. "Adam!" She squealed. "It's fun being an Rated X Superstar, ain't it?" He shrugged his shoulders then kissed her lips. "I prefer Rated R but hey that rating could change at anytime." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh, Can't wait, Principal Copeland."


	2. Naughty Nurse

_I've decide to keep this story going! Aren't you Edge-heads happy!? l0l Anyway, enjoy_

Ari held on tightly to Adam's arm as they walked through the mall. She was tired and wanted to sleep but when you hardly saw your fiancé, you should want to spend as much as time with him as you could. "Hey, Ari! Look!" Adam yelled, pointing to a store that had a sultry colored red wall paper. She raised an eyebrow then tilted her head in a confused manner then sighed as he grinned. "C'mon.." He said, pulling her into the store. Ari looked around at the banner of vulgar phrases, pictures and words that hung on the wall. This store had everything to enhance sexual pleasure; toys, blow-up dolls (male and female), costumes and even bondage gear. "Can I help you?" Sung the voice of the clerk. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and long lashes with a figure that put hers to shame. She practically read porn star. "N-no, we're just-" She started but Adam interrupted with a smirk, "Yeah! You got nurses' costumes?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Towards the back and on your left." He turned and looked back to Ari, smirking again. She huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. Puffing out his cheeks in a childish manner, he went to the nurse costumes on a rack, fingering through them. She sighed and stuffed her hands into the tight pockets of her jeans, feeling awkward. "Ari, how about this one!?" Adam called with a grin. The nurse's costume looked like the nurse uniforms from 'Night Shift Nurses'. Which just happened to be Adam's favorite hentai*. Blushing, Ari went to him, taking the pink costume from him. "What hell do I need this for?" She whispered. His grin grew and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You know what we need this for. And plus, Randy's having some stupid costume party." Ari raised her eyebrow then sighed. "Wait. If I go as a nurse, what are you going as?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno but you need to try this on. Hey, um, Miss?" The clerk looked up and smiled. "Yeah?" "Can you help her with this?" She licked her lips and twirled her finger in her hair. "Sure. I'd be glad to." Ari blushed then glared at Adam before going into the dressing room. The clerk leaned back against the wall furthest from me with her arms crossed over her large breasts. She scratched her head, the awkward feeling coming back. "I can get dressed by myself, uh.." Ari looked down at her name tag then up to her as she began to bat her eyelashes. "Starr. I'm fine. Really." She pouted, "C'mon. I can help you. It'll take a really long time for you to put this on with out my help and plus your boyfriend wants me to help you. Let's not..disappoint him." She gulped. Starr was not gonna leave until she helped her. Air squealed as she touched her back, zipping up the costume. "You alright in there, Ars?" Adam called. He grinned. He knew that clerk wanted Ari and just wanted to see what Ari would do once she had started to put the "moves" on her. His grin grew as a red eared and faced Ari came from the dressing room, "You look..awesome, babe." She glared at him then went to the mirror. She had to admit. She did look like a hentai goddess in this costume. "Thanks, Adam. I'm not wearing this." "WHAT!?" Both Adam and Starr exclaimed loudly. "I'm not wearing it, okay? So, Let's find something else." He sucked his teeth then followed her into the dressing room. "Babe..I like it. Just keep it just to keep it." Ari touched his arm. "That's wasting money, baby. And Starr had alittle too much fun helping me get dressed." She exhaled shakily as he kissed her neck, grabbing her backside from under the costume. Ari giggled loudly. "Alright. Alright." He smirked then kissed her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Good. Plus we need it from our next movie." She raised an eyebrow then put her hands on her hips. "Is that why we came here?" He opened the door. "Yep. Hey, uhh, Starr, help her out, please?" She smiled, "No problem.."

Ari held her leg up, staring up at the white, stiletto heels. "Niiiiice." She giggled then stood. "Hey, uhh, what time does Randy's party start?" He laid back onto his bed, cradling the back of his head. "Huh? What party?" She clenched her fists. "You liar!" He grinned then sat up. "C'mon. Did you really think there was a party?" Ari pouted and sat on the end of the bed, "I really wanted to go out.." Adam wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek. "Why go out when we can stay in and make a movie?" She scoffed then stood. "Alright. Let's get this movie on the road." Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Gimme a minute, okay?" He kissed her again the placed an leg brace on his leg, lying back again. "Start the camera, baby." Ari rolled her brown eyes then turned the camera on, leaning over him. "Nurse, Can I please get something for pain?" She rolled her eyes. "Where are you hurting?" "My leg." He answered, closing his eyes. Ari slid her hand under the brace, massaging his thigh. "I can't give you anything for now but…I can make you feel a lot better.." He licked his lips then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." Ari climbed into his lap, kissing his lips. Adam pressed his lips back against hers. She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, jutting her hips forward against his. He grunted softly then gasped softly as she pushed him down onto the bed. She leaned over him, kissing his lips, sliding tongue into his mouth then pulled away, kissing his chin, leading down his neck. He panted and moaned softly as she moved down his chest, her face towards his crotch. Adam looked down at her. He had to keep himself from smiling. Ari, her face and ears red, pulled his thick and erected cock from his basketball shorts. It was like before, it was covered in pre-cum. Did it turn him on to know that she would suck him off? Adam slid his hand into her black locks, massaging her roots. Licking her lips, she engulfed his cock. He clenched his eyes closed. She moaned and licked the thick organ up and down, tracing each vein. Ari looked up to him as he began to pulse. Giving his dick one last lick, she sat up, licking her lips. Adam whined and laid back against the propped pillows. She giggled cutely and stood, turning her back to him. "You're..not leaving, are you?" He asked in-between pants. I laughed then unzipped her nurses costume before letting it fall to the floor then turned back to him. Under the costume she was naked. He knitted his eyebrows. "you knew we weren't going to a party, didn't you!" He accused, sitting up. Ari giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing into his lap. "Well, I was actually thinking about giving you a good fuck on Randy's pool table but..he's not having a party." She said with a pout, poking his nose. He huffed then leaned his head back as she slid him inside her. Ari bit her lip, rocking her hips back and forth against his, locking her fingers in his blonde hair. "Uhn, Adam.." She moaned then gasped as he turn over, pinning her under him. She giggled loudly, kissing his lips. "I thought your leg hurt." He grinned. "I guess your medicine was better than I thought." Ari shook her head then arched her back off the bed as Adam began to thrust inside her. Adam groaned and struggled to pull away from her. Before this was over, he wanted his tongue to taste her. "A-adam, don't." She panted as he did mange to pull away from her. Licking his dry lips, he held her legs open then slid his tongue into her, causing the naughty nurse to cum. Hard. Adam sighed and laid beside her, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Adam…why do you do that?" He shrugged his shoulders then pulled her against him, "Any ideas for the next one?" She laughed and kissed his lips before turning off the camera.

*I dunno if Adam really watches Hentai but that'd REALLY awesome if he did xDD


End file.
